Conflicts Everywhere
by Lyra Tavington
Summary: It seems that Hogwarts is full of rivalries, not just between Harry, and Draco, and their houses, but in the minds, and hearts of other students as well. What happens when the mind and heart cant work together? What would be the result?


Hmmm...where to begin?? Well, because of lack creative inspiration right now I will have to make this the type of story, which Ariei can relate to. Since she is helping me write it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing which you recognize, although new characters which I put into this story come from me, and if they just happen to be like some that you have also created, I'm sorry, but it seems, great minds think alike. Just kidding, enjoy.

Ch1. Shocking, I know 

Harry, and Ron just came through the wall onto platform 9 and ¾, and were about to put their luggage away, when Hermoine ran from the train to embrace them both.

"Hermoine, we've missed you!" Ron said after she hugged him and Harry.

"I've missed you two as well. So how does it feel to be back after last year?"

"Well, being a 6th year really doesn't feel any different than a 5th, except the being older, and taller, and if I may say so, more important." Answered Ron.

"We'd better get on the train, it looks like it's about to leave." Harry said just before one of the whistles blew.

From a distance, Draco watched as the threesome reunited, and entered the train. Crabb, and Goyle hadn't found him yet, or rather; he caused them not to be able to find him. He didn't want them watching him watching the Gryffindors. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't get the thought out of his head.

He didn't even know how he could be thinking something so ridiculous. If anyone found out, he would be ruined, and the famous name of Malfoy would be disgraced. If anyone found out about the dream.

Draco shook his head to clear it of these disturbing thoughts. He looked up, and seeing his two 'body guards' about to enter the train, he walked over to them.

"Hey you two!" he said, making his voice sound very annoyed. "Just where have you been? I've been standing here waiting for a bloody long time."

"We couldn't find you!" they tried to explain.

Draco cut them off, and pushed passed them, onto the train. The two unnerved boys followed wordlessly. Draco walked down the corridor, only to run into Ron Weasley. Knowing that Crabb, and Goyle were watching him, waiting for the insult he was sure to say. The thoughts _Family honor, don't disgrace the name. Pride is Power _running through his head, he couldn't worry about that stupid prophesy now.

Draco drew himself up, a smirk naturally covering his face.

"Weasel, they need some rags in the bathroom to clean up some stuff, I believe your robes would work perfectly."

"Oh look, it seems that filth is everywhere these days." was Ron's reply.

"Not everywhere, just wherever Potter, and his lap dogs are." Draco shot back. "Speak of the devil, here comes Potty now."

"Back off Malfoy, or you'll regret It.," said Harry, coming up behind Ron.

"Oh will I Potter, where's your little girlfriend to help you out of this one?" Draco replied with an evil grin.

"I'm not his girlfriend, but I'm right here." Said a voice from behind him.

With that Draco quickly turned to see Hermoine standing only a few feet away. Upon seeing her, Draco's eyes dilated, and widened a great deal. He'd seen her from a few cars away on the platform, but up close she was exquisite. There was no other word for her. Suddenly he realized that he had been staring at her, and worse the thoughts that had been going through his head.

"Have to attack from behind, do you? Can't fight like a real witch?" Draco asked.

"Harry?" Hermoine asked.

"Yeah?" her answered.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but did Malfoy just imply that he fought like a witch?" she emphasized the word 'witch'.

Harry thought for a moment, then looked at her and smiled. "Yes, I think he did." With that both he and Ron started laughing uncontrollably. Hermoine just got a sort of smug look on her face and said,

"Well Malfoy, you had better leave before you say something else even more insulting about yourself."

Draco glared daggers at her before stalking off down the corridor, with his two goons following behind. Then suddenly her turned and shouted back.

"It's not over mudblood, you just wait." With that he kept walking until out of sight.

Hermoine stared after him; "I sure hope it's not over Malfoy, if it were I'd be disappointed in you." She muttered to herself before trying to help Harry, and Ron gain control of themselves again.

Draco stalked away form the Gryffindors, into another part of the train, where his compartment was. He stepped through, and shut the door before Crabb, and Goyle could come through, they decided to pretend they hadn't noticed, and go to find some food somewhere. As they left, Draco sat down moodily on one of the seats.

"I can't believe she got the better of me again." He fumed. "Why is it that she can do that, sure she's a genius, even I can admit that, to myself anyway, but honestly, I just don't understand how a mudblood could leave me speechless, me a Malfoy. I'll get her, eventually."


End file.
